


Repelled

by hazel333



Series: Always [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death, Violence, in part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel333/pseuds/hazel333
Summary: "All the preparations have been made, Your Imperial Majesty."Blue eyes flashed. "Very well. We march at dawn."When war reaches Haru's empire, he makes a stance to protect his people, and his faithful general, Makoto, remains ever by his side.But if everything goes wrong, will they get a second chance?Part 1 of a reincarnation AU, set in a fantasy world.





	Repelled

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2018 MakoHaru Flash Bang! My partner was adverbialstarlight on Tumblr, and they were amazing to work with! Here's a link to the art they made: http://adverbialstarlight.tumblr.com/post/180448764889/my-first-piece-for-makoharubigbang-this-is-for

     "All the preparations have been made, Your Imperial Majesty."

     Blue eyes flashed. "Very well. We march at dawn."

     "As you wish, My Emperor." The soldier gave a salute before he turned to his subordinates. He gave them a sign of dismissal, and they left the room.

     Blue eyes glowed as the Emperor reached out with his magic and shut the door behind his generals. The thud echoed across the throne room, then settled into silence.

     “Makoto."

     “Yes, My Emperor?"

     Scowling, the Emperor turned his head to glare at the commander-in-chief of his armies. His eyes met sparkling green ones, and a mischievous smile lingered on the man's lips.

     "Do not call me that."

     "As you wish, Haruka." When the emperor narrowed his eyes, Makoto laughed. "Sorry, sorry! _Haru..._ " Haru's eyes darkened, and Makoto's smile bloomed into a devious smirk.

     "Come here."

     "Yes, My Emperor," Makoto replied in a tease tone. He slowly ascended the steps that led up to the throne. The soldier stopped in front of Haru, looming over him. Abruptly, the emperor grabbed a hold of Makoto with his magic and jerked the taller man down towards him. Haru sealed their lips in a fierce kiss, his fingers tangling into brunette locks. He allowed his magic to swirl around them both, and Makoto gasped at the feeling. Haru swallowed the sound, deepening the kiss.

     Slowly, they parted. Makoto smiled softly, and Haru used his magic to guide him onto his lap. Makoto cuddled against Haru's chest, bending his neck to rest his cheek on raven hair. The soldier hummed, content. Haru tightened his hold on Makoto's waist.

     "You are worried."

     Haru did not answer. He did not need to.

     "All shall be well." Lips pressed against Haru's head. "Trust your men. They are strong."

     Haru did not doubt that. First hand experienced had shown him their strength; they would not fail him.

     "I will have to fight him."

     "And you will win." Makoto lifted his head. Haru looked up to see green eyes staring back at him. It was evident in Makoto’s eyes that he truly believed the words he spoke. "Your magic is stronger than others, and that includes your cousin."

     They settled into silence, until Haru spoke again, "You will have to face Hiyori.” Hiyori was to Ikuya as Makoto was to Haru, in more ways than one.

     "Do not worry about me. I will be fine." When Haru did not respond, Makoto repeated, "Do not worry."

     Haru stared into the green eyes, searching. Makoto was notorious for recklessly throwing himself into battle without regard for his life, especially when Haru was concerned.

     Makoto reached for Haru's hand. He pressed a kiss to Haru's knuckles reverently. "I have no intentions of leaving you, Haruka. Believe me. I will not throw my life away as long as you are here."

     Haru nodded, satisfied with that answer. Blue magic swirled, and Makoto was pulled against him. Haru tilted his chin, and Makoto lean down to meet him, humming.

     When this was all over, Haru was going to ask Makoto to marry him. Makoto would not be found of becoming a prince, but Haru did not care. He couldn’t stand the thought of ever being separated from his beloved.

     The soldier leaned back. He murmured, "Everything is going to be alright," before surging forward for another kiss.

* * *

     Everything had gone horribly wrong.

     Ikuya's forces had out maneuvered Haru's, and any advantage he had was lost. His men fought for their lives as Ikuya's army pressed on them from all sides. To make matters worse, Hiyori was teleporting throughout the masses to take out Haru's officers.

     Haru gritted his teeth. If something did not change soon, all would be lost. "Makoto," he called. Makoto slammed the butt of his spear into an enemy's throat before facing Haru. Haru commanded, "Take care of Hiyori." Makoto hesitated, but he nodded in understanding. Haru turned away, focusing elsewhere. As he summoned a thunderstorm, he felt icy chills down his back and a surge of power that could only mean one thing.

     Ikuya was near.

     Makoto ran as fast he could to where Hiyori was most likely to appear next. His prediction proved to be true, as the other green-eyed man suddenly appeared beside one of Haru's generals. Hiyori raised a fist full of dagger shaped energy, poised for the kill.

     Makoto slammed into him, throwing Hiyori to the ground. Hiyori quickly recovered, and he smirked at Makoto. "I was wondering when you would show up." He brushed himself off. "You might as well give up now. Ikuya is obviously the superior magic user."

     Makoto lowered his spear at Hiyori, green magic crackling around the weapon. "You will pay for your treachery to my emperor, and for the insult you give to my lover!"

     Green met green as their magic collided in the air. Makoto spun sideways, relying on his speed and agility. Spear twirling expertly, he attacked relentlessly. Hiyori was unable to focus enough to use his more complex abilities, so he was forced to rely on energy blasts and shields. Makoto jabbed the butt of his spear into Hiyori's armor, sending the enemy soldier flying back. Instead of charging back at Makoto, as he expected, Hiyori disappeared in a flash of dark green. Makoto's heart sank as he turned back towards Haru’s direction. Blue and purple magic clashed in the air; lightning flashed and the earth shook.

     " ** _Haru!_** ”

     Makoto gathered his magic. The amount it would take for him to teleport would deplete his magic to a dangerous level, but it was the only way to reach his emperor in time.

     Haru created a shield of ice to protect himself from Ikuya's attacks. In a last attempt to reason with Ikuya, he cried out, "Cousin! Stop this, please! We do not have to fight." The only reply he received was an angry snarl. Purple flames exploded nearby, and Ikuya sent them Haru's way.

     Haru was too busy deflecting Ikuya's attack to see Hiyori until it was too late. He turned, bracing himself as he caught sight of dark green magic.

     There was a flash of light green, and Makoto blocked the attack with his spear. Using the last of his magic, Makoto poured it into his weapon. Magic danced around the spear as he reared back. He threw the spear, and it pierced Hiyori's armor. The spear struck a tree, pinning Hiyori there. Makoto sunk to the ground, coughing blood.

     There was a lull in the battle, as Haru stared in shock at his lover. Then, Ikuya shrieked. Haru felt chills as purple magic swirled all around. His cousin fell to the ground, tears streaming down his face. Ikuya cried out in grief, and the air around them dropped several degrees. Ikuya stood, and icicles rained from the sky. Haru formed a shield over Makoto and himself, but it broke under the fury of the onslaught. As Ikuya raised his hand to send another volley, Haru shot fire at the sky, melting the ice.

_This has to end._

     Haru clenched his fist, and a stray tear fell from Haru's eye. His cousin blindly shot magic at him, and Haru took ahold of his own. He shot a blast so powerful, it easily flew through Ikuya's magic to hit the teal-haired man. Ikuya was thrown back. He rolled to a stop, and he did not get up.

     Haru slowly lowered his hand. He squeezed his eyes shut, then he ran to Makoto. He fell to his knees, tears forming in his eyes. " _Makoto..._ ” he whispered.

     Green eyes fluttered open. Makoto gave him a weak smile. "... I'm...sorry..."

     "No. You're going to be fine. I will find a healer. They will be able to help you-"

     "Haruka."

     Haru stared down in horror at his lover. "No. No, no. No no no nonononono-"

     Makoto raised his shaking hand to cradle Haru's cheek. "I love you."

     "Stop it," Haru demanded. "Don't you dare leave me!"

     "I'm sorry...Haru-chan."

     Haru gasped. Trembling, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Makoto's forehead. "Marry me."

     "Always."

     Haru took a deep breath. He gathered his magic, every ounce. It swirled around him, faster and faster and faster...

     "What..." Makoto frowned. "H-Haru-" He coughed, blood splattering onto the ground.

     "I'm not leaving you," Haru stubbornly stated. He surrounded them both with blue energy. He glanced at his cousin, and, after a moment's hesitation, included Ikuya and Hiyori within the swirling mass.

     It was risky, and success was by no means guaranteed. It would kill Haru either way, but if it did work, he and Makoto would meet again in the distant future.

     Makoto was fading away. Haru leaned forward, sealing their lips in a final kiss. Blue light exploded all around them, caressing them as they gave their silent goodbyes. Haru felt Makoto go lax beneath him, and he pulled back.

     _Please, let me find him soon_ , Haru prayed as he felt himself grow weaker.

     Then the world went black.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the word count requirements for the bang, I was unable to include some of the world building for this universe. If you're interested in knowing how their magic works and why people don't have magic in modern times, I'll leave the (very unedited) passage I had to leave out here. Otherwise, thanks for reading! :D
> 
> ***
> 
> Haru's magic, passed on through an unbroken line of powerful royalty, was strong. This meant he could do more with it, in comparison to the common folk, who could only move small objects a short distance. All people were born with magic, though there were rumors that this was beginning to change. People born with high levels of magic were becoming rarer and rarer to find, and it was even becoming difficult to find those with merely an impressive level.  
> Traditionally, men born with levels of magic higher than average entered the emperor's army. Now, it was no longer their choice; Haru's predecessor had decreed it law. However, none protested the rule. While it was a dangerous occupation, its rewards were well worth the risk, especially as you ascended the chain of command. The stronger your magic, the higher you rose.  
> Makoto was the one exception. His magic was barely stronger than that of an average citizen, and by all rights, he should have remained a foot soldier. However, he trained himself in fighting styles that did not rely solely on magic. This put him at an advantage over others, who were not trained to defend themselves against such attacks. Makoto's strategy pushed him quickly up the latter, up to his current position as the emperor's protector and commander-in-chief of the emperor's army.


End file.
